Alad V/Quotes
Alad V has many quotes and taunts from various sources, including The Gradivus Dilemma, while fighting him on Themisto, Jupiter, when encountering the Harvester, during the Suspicious Shipments event, and during the Operation Breeding Grounds event. All of them can be found on this page. Along with General Sargas Ruk, Councilor Vay Hek, and Captain Vor, Alad V is one of the few bosses who speak English when communicating with the Tenno, and is the only Corpus boss who speaks English. During "The Profit" Trailer *''"Yes, and of course, we've saved the best for last: excellent condition, as you can see. Now keep in mind the core components will be diverted to the Zanuka program. Bidding begins at 3 million. (Pause) Good luck gentlemen. May our ledgers become ocean, may our margins see Centauri. In the name of profit, I commit thee... to the Void."'' (Centauri may refer to the system of stars of the constellation Centaurus)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centauri :: *''"Intruders! Destroy them, my robotics!"'' :: *''"Of course, the Lotus sends the mute peasants to disrupt my business. So please, come closer. Let me introduce my latest line of robotics, hybridized with Warframe components. Zanuka! KILL!"'' :: *''"You savages! By my own hand, the Void will devour you!"'' :: During "200,000 Facebook Likes!" Video *''"Would all crewmen kindly report to operations for a special, heh, announcement, yes."'' :: During The Gradivus Dilemma When Supporting the *''"So, the Betrayers are fighting for the dogs now? Why am I not surprised. The sooner my Zanuka Project is completed, the better. The system must be ridden of your hypocrisy."'' :: *''"What's that test tube dog giving you to fight for him? Whatever it is, I'll double it!"'' :: *''"Why, Tenno, what an intriguing Warframe you have. I look forward to adding it to my inventory."'' :: *''"Do you really think you're saving your comrades by supporting the dogs? What do you think happens if you allow Sargas to win? Do you think you'll be safe when you're all his slaves?"'' :: When Supporting the *''"Tenno, you know, we may not always see eye to eye... well, you don't have eyes but I'm pleased we've found common ground in our fight with these Grineer dogs."'' :: *''"Hmm yes, you've made the smart choice, Tenno. When the dogs fall, there will be profit for all of us."'' :: *''"You and I are not so different, Tenno. We both know those dogs need to be put down yes... I sense we are at the beginning of a beautiful new partnership."'' :: *''"Tenno, this was the only rational choice. And please don't worry about your friends, I have... grand plans for them."'' :: *''"So we agree. The Grineer are too powerful, too arrogant. They must be put in their place. I'm glad you won't let our differences get in the way of our common interests... yes."'' :: *''"Nobody wants to be a slave. You understand that. These dogs aren't our masters. We won't follow their orders any longer!"'' :: During an Assassination Mission Taunts While Finding Him *''"Oh, if its your friends you're looking for, you're welcome to place a bid for my newest Zanuka prototype."'' :: *''"Oh I've been looking all over for you Tenno! Come, come! Let me show you my new venture, I think you'll be a perfect fit!"'' :: *''"Oh have you come to make a donation to my newest enterprise? Excellent! Please report to my lab for reconstruction!"'' :: *''"You have loyalty issues, Tenno. My Zanuka project will fix that for you!"'' :: When Battling Him *''"Market forces dictate that you need to evolve or die. Which will it be Tenno?"'' :: *''"Oh, Tenno, Project Zanuka is the next step in your evolution. I will make you a hundred times stronger! Why resist this?"'' :: *''"Now play nice Tenno, Zanuka is one of you. (Laughs) Actually, come to think of it, Zanuka is many of you."'' :: *''"Huh, I can't decide Tenno, have you come to save your friends? Or just steal my property?"'' :: *''"Zanuka is your future! Your destiny! You are obsolete. Make way for the next generation."'' :: *''"Tenno, be careful! You must make sure not to damage all those parts of yours! Hmm, such valuable merchandise."'' :: During Battle Introduction *''"And now, let me show you the future! Zanuka! Kill!"'' :: Speeches *''"Do you think this is over?"'' :: *''"Zanuka! Tear them apart!"'' :: *''"You build nothing! All you do is destroy!"'' :: *''"Ungrateful! You'll never know what I could have done for you!"'' :: When Using Abilities *''"Heh, barrier up!"'' :: *''"Heh, heh, barrier!"'' :: *''"Thousand suns!"'' :: *''"Blinding beam!"'' :: *When using Flame Pulse :: :: When Shields are Depleted :: :: When Downed *''"Zanuka! Do not touch her!"'' :: *''"No! Leave her alone!"'' :: *''"Ahh! Zanuka!"'' :: Upon Defeat :: During a Zanuka Hunter Encounter During the Fight *''"Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, haven't you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?'' :: *''"This is really for your own good, Tenno. Help me, help you... help me! (Laughs)" :: *"That is just the sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise, you'll never learn.'' :: When Zanuka/Harvester is Defeated *''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to my beautiful creature? I won't forget this!"'' :: div class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed"> During an Escape Mission *''"Oh, oh Tenno, I-I understand you're nervous. But, i-if you come back to us, I can assure you, you won't feel a thing."'' :: *''"Tenno, don't listen to that, that Lotus. She just wants to hold you back. Stay with me to explore your... potential."'' :: *''"Tenno! Tenno! There's an entire Grineer battalion here to rescue you! Your friends must really appreciate your support! Wait, no, I'm mistaken. You're alone with no weapons, and no friends. Silly me."'' :: *''"The Grineer are a threat to us all. You need to understand the error of your ways. Consider my efforts... a favor, yes."'' :: During the Suspicious Shipments Event Intro *''"Well, look who finally showed up! I was wondering how long it would take you to find my little... operation."'' :: *''"What's that? You thought I was... dead? Hah! That's cute. Nothing but rumors and exaggeration I'm afraid. Though to be honest, times have been tough, what with you trying to kill me and all. Hmph."'' :: *''"Well, as it turns out, you Tenno aren't the only ones with nine lives. I know how many I have left. How about you Tenno?"'' :: Discovering the Infested Container *''"Tenno! Tenno! You're not supposed to be in here! You're going to ruin the surprise!"'' :: *''"Recent events have led me to diversify my business. Biotics are such an underappreciated sector. The Corpus Board wants nothing to do with them. I disagree. I think they are the future. Your future Tenno."'' :: *''"(Sigh) Well, I had hoped to give you a more grand introduction to my new venture, yes. But, this will have to do."'' :: *''"What a mess! You! Careful with the new merchandise!"'' :: End *''"(Laughs) Have you guessed my business plan yet? Well, do not fret. You will find out soon enough."'' :: *''"I must say, I will miss this ship, but there are more where it came from, and, heh, I can assure you, you won't find them all."'' :: During Operation Breeding Grounds Start *''"Tenno there you are! I thought you'd never show up. Come test out my new fighters and let me know what you think!"'' :: *''"Do you think you're winning? You can't cut my hives down faster than they grow! That's not possible."'' :: End *''"Impressive isn't it? I just can't wait to see the looks on the faces of the Corpus Board when I give them a demonstration."'' :: *''"You haven't turned the tide. I-I can grow more! I- You- You haven't stopped me! Not this time!"'' :: Category:Boss Category:Tabview